


A Fine Line That Never Existed

by sunnysidedown



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown
Summary: After a night out, Percy comes to a realization.





	A Fine Line That Never Existed

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Allusions to abuse.
> 
> Also, I don't know much about the 18th century. The only thing I know is accurate is the quill because I looked it up.

"Hey Percy," Monty whispered from the doorway of the guestroom. Just from the soft tone Percy instantly knew. He set down his quill and turned to give Monty his full attention.

The door loomed over Monty's head. His normal presence that filled whatever room he entered was gone. Half his face was cast in shadow, but it did not take a genius to know what the darkness hid. Percy waited for Monty to continue.

Monty threw on his famous grin, dimples and all, but the spark that usually got Percy's heart beating double time was absent from his eyes. It was all unnecessary. Whatever Monty was going to ask, because that grin was an asking grin, Percy was going to go through with it because that's what friends do.

"Let’s go out tonight."

Percy stood to pull Monty fully into the room. He gave a quick look down the corridor before shutting to door. It wasn't like the servants would tattle on them if they were caught. They've learned not to bother after the first couple of incidents. The real purpose was to get a better look. Monty's cheek was reddening, but it wasn't as bad as the other times. Percy's heart squeezed painfully. He would sell his soul to the devil for a way to make it stop.

"Are you sure since..." Percy gestured to his cheek. Monty flinched. Percy's heart broke a little bit more.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes to put my face on. Beauty this good takes time you know?" His jest fell flat.

"I'll grab the rope. We’re jumping from my window, I presume?"

"You got it!" Monty winked and left for his room.

Percy had to hand it to him. The effort Monty put into looking like nothing was wrong was phenomenal even if hiding it physically was his way of hiding it from himself as well. Out of sight out of mind, though grinning the way he did couldn’t have been comfortable.

* * *

They ended up at their usual spot, a tavern in town that was ritzier than something found in the seedier districts but not a place Richard Peele or any associate of Monty’s father would be caught dead in. The main selling factor was that the drinks were cheap and there was always someone winning at the tables.

Monty was on drink three of the night; Percy still nursed his first. "See that boy?" Monty pointed as he slung an arm around Percy's shoulders. Percy followed Monty's hand and his heart immediately sunk. Percy couldn’t even begin to describe Monty's type, but the way the boy kept on stealing conspicuous glances towards Monty, Monty hit the mark for him spot on.

Monty didn’t wait for an answer as he slid away, his fingers lingered for a second on the back of Percy's neck. Percy took a deep breath and finished off his glass.

It was a weird feeling to be jealous of some random boy. It was selfish. They were friends, Percy and Monty, nothing more. Percy didn’t have many close friends so he didn’t know what to compare it to but from the books he has read, he shouldn’t be feeling this. A solution for him could be to go and pick up someone himself, but it was harder for him. Even then, he never really had the desire to be in the company of anyone else when Monty was in the same room.

Percy watched Monty slide up next to the boy with two drinks in hand. The boy accepted one with a smile. It was only a matter of time before a dimpled smile from Monty and a slight head tilt had them snaking through the crowds and out the doors.

Percy ordered another drink. This was just another normal night out but the feeling of agitation would not go away. It wasn't even about Monty’s father. He always held an underlying anger towards him. Everything was going as usual until the pointed finger towards the boy, the boy who was probably out back by the stables kissing Monty. But that was normal too. It was Percy that was weird.

The clock chimed the top of the hour. Percy checked his pocket watch. Two more mugs were scattered in front of him. Monty was still gone, but Percy decided it was time to go.

Monty was lying in a pile of hay when Percy found him. "Where'd the boy go?"

Monty startled from his light doze, blinked a few times before focusing on Percy. "Ah well, we were having a good time," Monty began as he grabbed Percy's offered hand to stand up. "And then some lads came out and he ran away." Monty's shirt was considerably rumpled, his hair coming undone from its ribbon, straw stuck out of everything, and he smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Why didn't you come back inside then?" Percy asked leading the way out of the stables.

"Hm, good question." Monty did not elaborate but from what Percy could see from the oil lamps -- the smudged face powder, the glassy eyes -- he could take and educated guess.

"Let's go home." Percy said quietly.

Monty squeezed his hand that Percy didn't realize he was still holding. "Yes, let's."

* * *

Percy woke up first, which actually didn’t happen too often. The night before they forgot to close the curtains and a bright beam of morning light shined straight onto his face. Beside him Monty snored lightly. And drooled. He also had all the covers. It was a scene that he has seen more times than he can count but for some reason this time was different. Awareness hit him like he was doused in cold water. Panic swelled in his chest as air refused to enter his lungs. And then moment passed in a drawn out sigh because it really was not surprising. He felt like he was a canyon and every time Monty smiled his way, every time he spoke, he laughed, he cried, he dragged him on some crazy adventure, a drop of water fell into the canyon until he was flooding. It was impossible to ignore any longer. Percy wanted to kick himself for not seeing it sooner.

They were friends and Percy was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If this disappears and is replaced by something else, it's because I figured out a better way to write this.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
